A Little Red Bird
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Bonnie becomes sick with the flu and Damon takes care of his little red bird. One shot. Bamon.


I just started reading the Vampire Diaries Books, so I apologize if there are any mistakes or if the characters are OOC. I just became a huge fan of Bamon, so please read and review : ) Thanks!

* * *

**A Little Red Bird**

Damon Salvatore didn't know what he liked best about Bonnie McCullough. The fact that she was tiny and delicate and had the beautiful white skin of a porcelain doll or that beautiful red hair.

He liked everything about Bonnie. He just couldn't pick one thing. She was his little red bird. His little red songbird.

Though he would never admit that not anyone not even Bonnie herself.

Damon wasn't like Stefan and Elena who liked parading their feelings around like a bunch of lovesick, walking in the sunset together lovers.

Damon preferred to keep his feelings to himself.

Damon closed the door of the boarding house. "Stefan? Meredith? Mutt? Mrs. Flowers? Elena? Little Witch?"

"Cough. In here Damon." Bonnie answered back.

Damon frowned. Something was wrong with Bonnie. She was her usual cheerful, peppy self. She sounded tired and weak. Damon practically ran into the kitchen.

He found Bonnie washing the remaining breakfast dishes. She was slowly moving her arms and Damon could tell that she was visibly shaking. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink and her brown eyes looked tired and dazed.

"Hey, where is everyone?" he asked trying to maintain his calm even though he was freaking out on the inside. What could be wrong with his darling little witch?

"They went out."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "And they left you behind?" That didn't sound like them.

Bonnie forced a laugh. "I guess I just wasn't feeling up to it."

"Ok, enough charades, kitten what's wrong?" Damon stopped smiling to walk towards her in swift, soft intimidating steps. "You're acting different and not in a good way."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side looking adorably confused. "Nothing is wrong."

"You're a terrible liar do you know that?" he grumbled as he palmed her forehead. She was burning up just like he had suspected. "You're burning up." he said irritated as he grabbed her wrist and nearly dragged her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie squealed.

"Where do you think?" he called sarcastically. "Upstairs. You're running a fever, you should be in bed not washing dishes and pretending that everything in fine."

"Oh, Damon." she sighed. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

Damon glared at her. "Well, too bad I am worried about you and I'm not going to let you work yourself to death especially with a fever like that."

Bonnie blushed red at Damon's remark. He was worried about her! He actually cared about her!

"Bed." he said as he pointed to the small bed in Bonnie's room. Bonnie was already in sweatpants so she decided not to changed into her pajamas. Bonnie did as she was told and as soon as he head hit the cold pillows she started shivering again.

Damon appeared a second later with a warm wool blanket. "Here. This will keep you warm."

She was about to thank him when she broke into a series of coughs. Damon's eyes widened with worry as he patted her on the back as an effort to help. "Are you all right?"

Bonnie nodded weakly even though she felt worse than before. He shook his head and grabbed the thermometer he had fished out of the first aid kit. "Open."

Bonnie did as she was told even though the thermometer felt uncomfortable in her mouth. It beeped a few seconds later. Damon pulled it out and frowned. "101.6. That's not too bad, nothing a little medicine can't cure."

Bonnie scrunched up her nose like a little kid. "I hate medicine."

Damon smirked. "I did too when I was a kid."

"Yes, over five hundred years ago."

"I could turn you into a vampire if you want." Damon teased surprising himself. "Then you wouldn't have to take the medicine."

Bonnie paused in amusement. "Tempting, but I think I would rather just take the medicine."

After swallowing the bitter medicine, Bonnie felt her eyes grow heavy and she wasn't as cold anymore. She snuggled closer into the pillows and she felt Damon wrapping the blanket tightly around her thin frame.

"Well then," he said rather awkwardly. "I should probably let you sleep. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Damon?" she quipped.

Damon paused at the doorway and looked at her. "Yes, redbird?"

"Can you please stay with me?" she whispered, her pale cheeks growing pink with her blushing. "Just until I fall asleep?"

Damon hesitated for a moment before he nodded. He crawled next to her and Bonnie whispered a quiet thanks. She didn't know why, but she felt safer when Damon was with her.

Damon smiled a crooked smile. "Sweet dreams, little redbird."

**THE END**


End file.
